


Horrible Holiday

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Pepper is not having a great holiday so far. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	Horrible Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Widow In White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788679) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Lobster Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776046) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Flora Balloonis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758868) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [(No More) Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733809) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [(Not) At A Leisurely Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712368) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Girlfriends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637449) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 



> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day seventeen was "damned". Pepper/Natasha. I don't know what it is with me and giving Pepper horrible holiday experiences. ^^' Sorry, Pepper, you deserve the best holiday ever. *smooches character*
> 
> This takes place in the same alternate universe as my fics Girlfriends?, (Not) At A Leisurely Pace, (No More) Waiting, Flora Balloonis, Lobster Red and Widow In White but it can stand alone. (Whew I can't believe how far my little 'verse has grown! (^^) ) Not beta-read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> We were celebrating a birthday in the family so just a quick drabble today. :)

"Oh, this is fucking fantastic! First, the damned car breaks down, then the damned tow truck takes forever, then the damned rental smells like cheese and cheap perfume and now the damned. Hotel. Isn't. There!"  
  
Pepper stamped her foot so hard she probably hurt her heel.  
Her hair was flying wild around her face, perfectly complimenting her dishevelled sweated-trough dress and the mangled hat perilously perched on her head.  
  
Natasha kissed her.  
  
Pepper pushed her away, spluttering in outrage.  
  
"What!? Natasha!"  
  
"'Damned' is an important word, don't wear it out."  
  
Pepper's eyes narrowed.  
  
Natasha ducked, narrowly dodging the sunscreen bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments make me happy. :)
> 
> Join Femslash February! <3 femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Check out my Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
